


Anime Fever

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anime, Grumpy Cas, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, destiel cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie!!!! ~ Cassie (The anime they watch is Haikyuu!!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anime Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie!!!! ~ Cassie (The anime they watch is Haikyuu!!)

"If you just watch it, you'll like it, I promise!" Dean pouted, pausing what he was watching quickly to look at his boyfriend. "It's amazing!" 

"Dean. I will watch romcoms with you, I will watch boring old documentaries about wars with you, I will watch shitty cat videos on YouTube with you, but I draw the line at anime." 

"But Cas...." Oh fuck. Dean was looking at Cas with his signature puppy-dog look and pout, knowing that Castiel would give in eventually.

"No." Cas wasn't giving in that easily though. He knew he was going to watch it, and he knew he was going to love it, but he was at least going to make Dean fight for it first. 

**********************

Castiel gave in after a half an hour of almost constant pouting and pleading on deans part. 

As the theme song began to play, Castiel found himself humming along and forced himself to stop, refusing to give Dean the satisfaction and biting his lip to keep his face blank. His resolve disappeared however, when he felt Dean's smile press against his shoulder as he cuddled closer.

Finally giving in, Castiel pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, kissing his hair. "So.... the little one, with the orange hair.... he's the main character?"

Dean grinned widely, nodding. "Yeah! And the grumpy one with the black hair is a prodigy, but they're totally in love, it's adorable!" 

Cas had to admit, he quite enjoyed it, actually. The little orange one was kinda funny and the grumpy black haired one kinda reminded him of himself when he was grumpy, but overall the show was just.... really good.

Hating to admit defeat, Castiel huffed and tugged Dean's hair gently. "Okay, so maybe anime isn't so bad....."

Dean smirked and turned on Cas's lap, facing his boyfriend smugly. "What baby? I didn't hear you.." He grinned, watching Cas's face.

"I said, Anime is actually pretty awesome, and my boyfriend is a dickhead." Castiel winked and kissed the smaller boy gently, holding his waist and moving to nuzzle into his neck. 

They went to bed soon after that, falling asleep pretty quickly curled up together and sleeping soundly. That is, until Dean was woken at 3am, shaken awake by his frantic boyfriend.

After being assured that everything was okay, Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "If nothing is wrong, why did you wake me?" 

Castiel blushed and looked down, mumbling something. Dean asked him to repeat it and, after some prompting, Cas took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"I..... need to see episode two, I need to keep watching...."

Dean snorted, reaching for his laptop and pulling it towards him, holding Castiel's in his own.

They finished the season in a day.


End file.
